


Roll the Dice

by dedougal



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:42:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is not supposed to let his imagination run away with him. He's here to do a job, plan a garden. He definitely shouldn't be thinking about his client or his boyfriend like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll the Dice

**Author's Note:**

> For tiptoe39's birthday.

Jensen knew he wasn’t supposed to look. He was supposed to be landscaping his client’s garden, bringing it back to nature. He was definitely not supposed to watching his client’s boyfriend sun himself by the pool. 

Jensen is a grown man. He’s built his company from the ground up. And just because he’s the boss, doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to get his hands dirty. And he sent all his employees home to save on the overtime. Not that they’d do much in the long hours on a Friday afternoon. He definitely didn’t do it so he could spend the extra hours watching one of the men who featured in all of his night time shower jerk off sessions.

It’s hot. He’s hot. Fuck. Jensen stripped off his t-shirt, tucked it into the waistband of his board shorts and resettled the gloves on his hands. He’s got planting to do and he needs to get the pots emptied tonight because these seedlings want the real, good dirt. Sweat trickled down Jensen’s spine as he knelt. If he didn’t know better, he’d think he was being watched himself as he dug into the soil. He couldn’t watch anymore, not without wanting to taste. Plant. Compost. Dig deep.

A loud splash disturbed his careful retraining thought process and suddenly it was impossible to think of anything else. His client’s boyfriend was in the pool now, long limbs stroking through the water smoothly, competently. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off the golden body, the blue blue water and the way that both of them seemed perfectly matched. He had to swallow against his suddenly dry throat, hard and scratching and hot.

“Tut tut tut.” His client was there, at his shoulder. Jensen pulled his eyes back to the plants, too quick to be anything but guilty. “I didn’t think Jared was quite this brazen.”

“Sorry.” Jensen wasn’t sure what he was apologising for – for looking, for watching. For wanting.

“I don’t blame him, of course.” Jensen’s eyes shot up. Mr Misha Collins was respectable. Or rich. It was pretty much the same thing. Jensen’s skin heated under the warm way Collins’ eyes roamed over his naked chest. He was caught between wanting to flex, to be proud and to pull his t-shirt on and run and never come back.

Collins knelt in the dirt beside him, body hot even against the heat of the evening sun, ratcheting Jensen’s blood higher and higher. “Watch this,” he breathed, making Jensen lean in close to catch the words and the caress of breath. Collins let out a dirty chuckle before calling out, “Jared!”

The boyfriend – Jared – swam to the edge of the pool, planted his hands flat and pushed his body out of the water, ever muscle in his arms standing in relief, water sluicing off his skin, golden, sparkling in the sunlight. Jensen’s breath caught and his urge to run rose swiftly to the surface. Collins’ hand on his shoulder, half restraint and half caress stopped him.

Jared was wearing white swim shorts, which were obscene, hanging low on his perfect narrow waist, the curve of his ass the only thing to hold them up. The wet made them translucent and they just clung to the substantial swell of his cock. Jensen’s throat clicked again. Jared walked toward them, confident in his near nakedness in a way Jensen never was, not even in his bedroom. He was too freckled, too bow-legged. Not toned and gleaming gold, with water droplets running down over his flat brown nipples.

“Misha?” Jared stopped in front of them, too close really, and all Jensen could focus on from his crouch was the nearness of Jared’s cock. He wanted to strip the cloth away, plant his face against the cut of his hip, bury his face in the trail of dark hair that he could glimpse through the soaked material. Jared seemed to be absently flexing the muscles in his leg, making his thigh bunch and flex, the water running in rivulets down each cut and groove. Jensen wanted to lick up those rivulets, run his tongue under the leg of the swim suit. Jensen knew he couldn’t stand without embarrassing himself now. His cock was hard, straining against the confines of his cut offs. He bowed his head, looking at the growing puddle bringing out the subtle colours in the paving.

“I believe you were teasing Jensen,” Collins said. “I don’t think that was very nice.” Collins’ voice was hard to read. There was humour in there, definitely, but also a steel edge. “I thought I’d taught you not to tease.”

Jensen’s head shot up to protest, to excuse himself for looking and it _was_ Jared’s backyard and he could act how the fuck he wanted. The words died in his throat at the taunting look on Jared’s face. Jensen looked away, catching Collins watching him instead of Jared. There was a moment when Jensen warred within himself but in the end he needed to find out what was happening here, good or bad. And he would get answers from Collins – from Misha. The guy liked to hear himself talk.

“It’s not teasing if he intends to put out, though. Is it, Jensen?” Misha’s blue eyes were intent on Jensen. At first Jensen thought Misha was perfectly in control. Then he noticed the way Misha’s breathing was quicker, the way his pupils were blown out and huge in the late afternoon sunshine. “What do you say?”

There were a lot of things Jensen wanted to say. The urge to tell Misha to go to hell was definitely there. Just because the man was rich and thought he could buy anything… Jensen looked at Jared. Gone was the confident, teasing expression. One that was closer to hope than the smarmy, wicked, pouting look he’d been sporting. It made Jared look softer, younger. It suited him. Jensen’s breath caught. Jared was beautiful.

“Go shower, baby.” Misha’s voice was softer. He straightened up, placing a gentle kiss on Jared’s lips, pulling Jared down to whisper in his ear. Jensen couldn’t hear what was said but Jared shot him a look before stepping away. Jensen’s control slipped some more as Jared turned away and pushed the wet shorts down off his hips. They lay forgotten as Jared walked over to the outdoor shower, standing under the spray and slicking his hair back. Jensen couldn’t move. He also couldn’t stop looking at the perfect curve of Jared’s ass.

“So.” Misha sat down on the grass beside Jensen and watched. “We’ve been wondering about how to bring up this idea.” He was matter of fact, direct and Jensen couldn’t spare enough braincells to work out what he meant. In fact, Jensen just hoped he wasn’t drooling. 

“What idea?” Jensen tried to look at Misha – he really did – but his eyes seemed unable to obey his mind. 

Misha let out a deep breath. “We like you. You’re smart and funny and sexy as hell. Jared’s been a little fixed on the idea of you fucking him.”

“And you?” Jensen wondered if Misha could hear the way his heart started to pound. He might be able to touch.

“Me? I’ve… warmed to the idea.” Misha’s voice was as serious as Jensen had ever heard it. “Jared loves cock. He loves taking cock. The idea of feeding him so much cock he doesn’t know what way to turn – that’s tempting.”

Any hope Jensen had of taming his erection vanished at Misha’s words. He could see it, Jared spread out, his wide mouth wrapped around his cock. Or perhaps Jensen would drive into that perfect ass, make Jared take it. “A one time thing?”

“That might be open to negotiation too.” That finally made Jensen turn away from the sight of Jared’s perfect nakedness to look fully at Misha. “We like you. Not just Jared.”

Jensen let himself take in the tousle of Misha’s dark hair, the intelligence in those penetrating eyes. He’d be a fool to deny that he didn’t find the aura of control that Misha carried around him tempting. The sincerity that emanated from Misha was also something Jensen found very attractive.

Plus he was fucking sexy.

“I know it’s a lot to think about.” Misha tilted his head – it was natural. He wasn’t trying to be cute – and Jensen knew that Misha was as terrified as he was. Inviting someone into a relationship wasn’t something you did easily. This wasn’t the three of them hooking up in a club. There were undercurrents here that Jensen was only barely aware of, the slightest disturbance on the surface of the calm, perfect exterior.

“I want. I want it.” Jensen owed Misha that honesty. He knew he was nervous – he could feel his tongue dipping out to moisten his suddenly dry lips. He coughed, once. His hand reached up to scratch at the back of his neck. He knew his own ticks. Judging by the way Misha’s eyes zeroed in on Jensen’s lips, Jensen guessed Misha liked his ticks too. 

“What do you say, Jensen?” The question came from Jared, who was still under the spray of the outdoor shower. He wasn’t facing away any more though. He had turned around and his hand was firm, stroking up and down his cock. Jensen lost the ability to think for a moment, because he was on his feet and moving towards Jared before he could even get the words to agree to whatever – anything – that Misha and Jared wanted with him.

The air seemed charged as he fumbled at the waistband of his cut offs, kicking the soft worn denim down. Jensen kept his underwear on – for now – because he didn’t want to be that obvious. His cock was hard though, pushing the material out in front. And when Jared reached out and drew him under the cool water of the shower, Jensen gave in. “Yes. Yes, anything.”

Misha pressed up behind him, moments later. He was naked now, and kissed across the back of Jensen’s shoulders as Jared took his head in one of his huge hands, fingers reaching back to tangle in Jensen’s hair as Jensen was kissed within an inch of his life. Seriously. Jared’s lips were devouring, his tongue sweeping in when Jensen parted his lips just slightly. Misha had worked up to his neck, biting as much as kissing and the scrape of teeth made Jensen’s hips just punch forward. Clever, nimble fingers – from both of them – worked his soaked underwear down to land on the tiles in the bottom of the shower. He was out of control, totally in their hands. Part of him imagining them making him take their cocks – on his knees for Jared, while Misha opened him up wider than he could imagine.

Jensen couldn’t breathe.

Jared pulled back out of the fierce, violent kiss, petting his thumb across Jensen’s gasping mouth. The water switched off and Misha stepped back, steering Jensen by the hips. They stumbled over to one of the wooden recliners with the big suede cushions. Jensen had a moment of worrying about the material and the state it would get into before Misha pushed at his shoulders and he lay down. Jared straddled him, wordless, as if this was all planned, cock rubbing hot and hard against Jensen’s. He bent to kiss Jensen again, a murmur that could have been, “Fuck. Your mouth,” before he dove into Jensen again. Jensen could kiss Jared for hours. There was a single minded intensity that made Jensen feel like the sun, the centre of the entire universe, for the time Jared was pressing into him and kissing.

Misha wasn’t slow at getting involved either. Jared pulled back with a gasp at the same time Misha grabbed Jensen’s hand with a slick palm. Jensen had to look around the lean bulk of Jared to see the wicked concentration on Misha’s face. He had to be fingering Jared. Nothing else could explain the burn in his eyes. Multi-tasking was a skill he obviously possessed as he slicked up Jensen’s fingers.

“Ready to help?” His words were also directed at Jensen.

“Yeah.” The word came out deeper and breathier, but Jensen couldn’t fault himself. This was better than any fantasy. Fuck. This was better than any porn.

Jared sat up, leaning back against Misha’s chest and letting Jensen see Misha’s hand between his spread legs. Jensen couldn’t resist slicking over Jared’s cock as he reached forward, stroking down to his tight balls. The warm weight was perfect in Jensen’s palm. Then he leaned forward, arching his wrist until he butted against Misha’s wrist. This time he kissed Jared, forcing his tongue past the gasps in his mouth as he eased his finger in beside Misha’s two. Jared was tight and hot and Jensen couldn’t help the moan that escaped him.

“That’s it. C’mon. I’m good.” Jared’s eyes took on a glazed look as he writhed, caught between Misha and Jensen. “Fuck. Want it.”

Jensen kissed him quiet before withdrawing his hand and scooting up the recliner. He was unsure. What happened next? What were the logistics of all this? His brain flicked through a variety of increasingly bizarre and strange positions. Then he stopped thinking again, using the spare lube on his hand on his cock as he watched Misha kiss Jared over his shoulder. They were so hot, together, perfectly matched despite seeming complete opposites. Jensen admired the lean runner’s muscles cording Misha’s thighs as he leaned up to kiss deeper.

Caught by surprise, Jensen almost dropped the condom wrapper Jared tossed at him. He caught it and unwrapped it. He had to breathe deep to get it on – his hands were not only slick but also shaking. Running his lube slick hand over the latex felt strange but Jensen was glad. He wouldn’t last, not now. Not with the show in front of him.

“Imma gonna ride you.” Jared’s voice was slow and smooth and deeper too, rising from his boots. “An’ Mish here’s gonna fuck my face.” He was already moving, rising up over Jensen’s hips again. Jensen held his dick steady as Jared slid down, as slow and smooth as his voice. Jensen’s hands found their way to Jared’s hips, curving over the bones, holding him steady. Jensen’s palms nearly tingled as he stroked up and down, finally getting his hands on Jared. He needed to distract himself from the tight clench of Jared’s ass around his cock or he would shoot already. Jared let out a low, dark groan and circled his hips, sending sparks of white light up Jensen’s spine.

Misha stepped up beside them, holding his own cock out, aiming it towards Jared’s already open mouth. He didn’t seem keen on letting Jared adjust, sliding his cock in deeper and deeper, until Jared’s nose was buried in his pubes. He held there for a few moments while Jared circled his hips more and more urgently against Jensen. Misha pulled back as Jared’s cheeks started to take on a high red colour, screaming danger.

“Stuffed full of cock, baby. Know you like it.” Misha’s voice was a croon as he lined up his cock with Jared’s mouth again. He didn’t go as deep this time, settling into a rhythm that Jensen involuntarily started to adopt, planting his feet firm either side of the recliner and pressing up urgently. Jared just took it, took them both. Jensen daringly let his hands wander, reaching up to flick at one of Jared’s nipples, still hard and pebbled either from the shower or from arousal. It didn’t matter, judging from the noise that Jensen could hear around the fullness of Misha’s cock.

Jensen’s orgasm seemed to come rushing up out of nowhere. He was so caught up in watching Misha fuck Jared’s face, in the teasing touches his hands could deliver, playing Jared like some kind of finely tuned instrument, that the build-up of heat and desire in him couldn’t be ignored any more. 

“Gonna come,” he bit out, his control, his senses, deserting him. 

Misha ran his fingers into Jensen’s cropped hair, tugging a little. “Do it. Want to see you.”

Jensen couldn’t resist anymore. The tinge of pain sent him racing over the edge. He could feel every muscle in his body taut as he came, powerful and endless. Jared milked out every drop, riding him until the last. Misha grunted out his own completion. Jared swallowed most of it but his lips were red and slick with the final drops when he was allowed to pull free, rising off Jensen and lying back on the foot of the recliner, head almost off the end. Jared’s cock was still hard and Jensen scrabbled up after stripping the condom off his cock, dropping it unthinkingly beside the pool. “Can I…?”

Misha was breathing heavily, hair sticking with sweat to his temples, looking more dishevelled than Jensen had ever seen him. “You want to?”

Jensen leaned forward before he could overthink and drew Jared’s cock into his mouth. The lube from earlier tasted metallic but Jensen overcame that to enjoy the heat, the hardness. From the noises ripping from Jared’s mouth it wasn’t going to take long for him to come anyway. Misha joined in, hand playing with Jared’s balls before dipping down to slip fingers into Jared’s fucked hole. “I want to feel you dripping with Jensen’s come,” he near whispered. “Next time.” That idea was obviously enough to set Jared off. Jensen choked a little and ended up with his face covered in come. He had enough good sense to close his eyes at least.

Jared sat up almost immediately – a feat Jensen was a little impressed with. “Shit, man. I’m sorry. I should have warned you.”

Misha’s breath warm against his cheek was the only warning he got before Misha’s tongue licked a stripe up his face. “Tastes nice though.”

Jared came forward and licked Jensen’s face himself as Jensen flickered his eyelashes open. Jared let out a groan, knocking his forehead against Jensen’s temple. “So fucking sexy.”

Jensen shivered. It was cold now, the sun dipping below the high wall that edged the garden and kept them safe from all prying eyes. “So, umm. Should I go?”

Jared swept his hand down Jensen’s back, chasing the chill from his skin. “Only if- Fuck it. Misha?”

“We want you to stay, Jensen.” Misha placed a kiss on Jensen’s cheek, before turning his head more firmly towards him and kissing him properly on the lips. “Wash up, grab some food. Maybe watch a movie.”

It was so normal and yet so utterly strange that Jensen felt a laugh threaten to rise up. “Sure. But my underwear got kinda soaked.”

“Yeah. I was thinking it could be underwear optional.” Jared was like a giant kid already tugging Jensen to his feet. “I mean. What are you doing for the rest of the weekend?”

Jensen let himself be led towards the open French doors, oddly pleased when Misha caught his free hand and walked beside him. “I have these plants to get in the ground. Got some clean up. I got interrupted by my clients after all.”

Jared looked over his shoulder guiltily before realising Jensen was joking. Then he just pulled him closer to the house. “We can all help. Misha likes getting his hands dirty.” The soft snort from Jensen’s side seemed to suggest that was a lie, but Jensen didn’t mind. It might all end in disaster but he kinda thought it was probably the start of something else. Something that was definitely going to be good.


End file.
